Finish Line
The finish line is used to win a level. It is one of the the few items that has been used ever since Happy Wheels began in June 2010. The finish line consists of a red rectangular block with 20 upside-down triangles underneath it. There is also a black-and-white checkered flag flowing on a pole. When a character crosses the finish line, a somewhat short, triumphant fanfare plays and stars of blue, pink, purple, and yellow come pouring out of the flagstick. Text saying "VICTORY" also pops up as you cross it. Afterward, the pause/victory menu pops up and your level time is also shown. If the player dies before touching the finish line, it will have no effect, which means he/she will not finish the level. Alternative Finishes The finish line was the only way to complete a level until v1.48, when the tokens were introduced. If you get the exact amount of tokens shown in the right top corner, you also finish. In Happy Green Hills, there is a unique finish where you hit black and white checkered blocks instead of the standard finish line or tokens. You can now do this with triggers, however for this, you don't have to be alive to finish the level, unlike the finish line and tokens (sometimes). Trivia *Sometimes, although quite rare, if you die the exact time you hit the finish line, you will win, but no victory sound will be heard. http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.tjf?replay_id=50913593 *The checkering on the flag is in a 5x7 pattern with 18 black squares and 17 white squares. *The victory tune will be extra loud if you place multiple finish lines in the same place and touch them. This is usually used to troll players. However, if you put in too many at once, it might crash the game. *The Happy Green Hills finish line is not available in the Level Editor, but a replica can be made. *In the browser version, the last digit of the finishing time can only end in a 0, 3, 6 or 7, while in the mobile version, the last digit of the finishing time can be any number (i.e. from 0 to 9). *Back in 2010 (the date is unknown), when you finish a level, the timer would not be displayed. *If the player is using a Multi Playable Character, a secondary character cannot trigger a victory with the finish line regardless if alive. *If there is a non fixed object on top of the finish line, you do not actually have to touch the finish line to win, the player's torso just has to be inside the win zone and the vehicle has to be touching the object blocking the finish line. *When any non-fixed object falls onto the finish line, and the player's torso is inside the win zone but not on top of the finish line, the player can still win the level. *If you pause the game, the flag will still be waving. *Resuming after finishing a level will not make the "VICTORY" logo disappear. *If you place a fixed Block that blocks the win zone you make the Finish Line inaccessible, making a "Fake Finish Line" *Rope Swings by Jim Bonacci is the first level to have the standard finish line. *The fastest possible time to activate the finish line is 0.03 seconds. The same goes for the token. Gallery File:Happy Wheels finish line.png|The finish line with stars spilling out. finish lines.jpeg|Victory! finishline.png|Happy Green Hills finish line. Screen Shot 2013-04-27 at 3.12.04 PM.png|Notice how Wheelchair Guy is touching the NPCs on the finish line and not actually on the finish line, activating victory. no physical contact win.png|Notice how Segway Guy touched the finish line while Lawnmower's torso is inside the win zone (the red box), activating victory. References Category:Level Editor Category:Special Items Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Non-Breakable Items Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:Items Added In the Original Release Category:Music Category:Finishing Methods Category:Total Jerkface Category:Demo Version